Blind To Love
by Princess of Niight
Summary: Waking up from a coma to realize that 5 years have gone is one thing, but to have Darcy as a husband is another. Follow Elizabeth as she tries to figure out how to live in a world where her worst enemy is her husband and life has moved on without her. ED and JC
1. Prologue

****EDITED**

**Hi. So this story is set in Present Day New York City and deals with the Relationship between Elizabeth and Darcy. What makes this story different from other stories is that Elizabeth loses her memory and she and Darcy must deal with the consequences of that. I would like to thank my beta _ for helping me to edit through this chapter and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Prologue

Elizabeth and Jane Bennett looked out of the window of the car that was driving them to the party that Jane's new boyfriend, Charlie was hosting. The only good thing about this party for Elizabeth was that Charlie's obnoxious friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy, would not be present. He had insulted he last weekend at the club that they had gone to for her birthday.

Jane had brought Charlie and Will to meet her. She had liked Will until he had insulted her behind her back. He was conceited, arrogant, and rude. He had called her tolerable, updateable and even childish. Just because she was a few years younger than him did not mean he could be mean and hurtful. In fact, she was almost finished her photography internship and would be able to go on assignments and get a real job. Jane was an interior decorator who had been working on Charlie's house when they had first met. Finally finished with the work on his home, Charlie was having a party to celebrate.

The car stopped at their destination, a bar, and the two women got out. Jane immediately gravitated towards Charlie while Elizabeth made the long trek to the bar.

"I'll have a vodka tonic, please." She said to the bartender. She was so happy that she was now 24 and finally looked old enough that most people didn't card her.

"I'll have one too, please." A man said beside her. [(Elizabeth turned, recognizing the voice, and was met with the sight of Fitzwilliam Darcy. Darcy, as he was known by his friends, was a good friend of Charlie's but was supposed to be out of the country.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I didn't know you were invited to the party." Darcy said as he turned and noticed her.

"I didn't know you were back in the country. Jane told me you had an urgent meeting in Australia with the new branch of Darcy Media Conglomerate." Elizabeth replied, surprised.

"Actually, I sent Theodore to do that. I like New York City a lot better than Australia." As he finished he took a sip of his drink before smiling.

"Jane never told me that. She explicitly told me you would not be here." Elizabeth said, taking a sip as well.

"I guess Charlie and Jane had the same plan, as they told me you were unable to attend." Said Darcy, noticing that she took a large sip of her drink.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Elizabeth said, taking another sip. She ordered another drink from the barman, quickly downing it once it came.

"Lizzie, I mean Elizabeth, are you ok?" Darcy asked, concerned.

"I always seem to forget what a lightweight I am." She slurred as she ordered another drink, followed by a vodka shot, and downed them both. "Woo!"

"Let me get you to Jane." He said as he noticed how much she was drinking_. Is that because she hates me or is this natural for her?_ He thought. Though Darcy and Elizabeth had only met a couple times in the past, her inherent hate for him could always be seen.

"No, I'm fine. Let's dance." Elizabeth pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music. While she danced, Darcy tried to keep up, but she was moving far too wildly and crazily. Being pulled onto the dance floor surprised Darcy because he knew one of the reasons Elizabeth was mad at him was his refusal to dance at the last party they both attended.

"Elizabeth, I believe that you are more than just tipsy. Maybe you should go lie down." Elizabeth continued to dance to the music. When the songs became slow she pulled Darcy close wrapping her hands around his neck. This was highly unusual, and would not have happened if she hadn't had a lot to drink.

As Elizabeth started to sway dangerously, he picked her up and carried her to the guest room of Charlie's large apartment. The last thing she could remember was her head hitting a pillow, blankets being pulled over her, and a light kiss on her cheek.

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she felt really bad, but not as bad as a massive hangover warranted, which is definitely what she should be feeling. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a white room; white walls, white curtains, and white bedding. Beside her bed was a man, his head bowed over his hand, which was holding her hand. All she could see of him was his perfect brown hair. Slowly, she tried to move her body but it ached all over. As she squeezed her hand he looked up at her.

"Lizzie." He cried in surprise. She could see tears in his eyes. He leaned in to hug her, but stopped as he remembered that she must be hurting all over. Upon seeing his face, she recognized him to be Darcy. Why was he crying at her bedside? Where were her parents, Jane, her sisters? Why was she in this hospital room to begin with, if this was a hospital room?

"Darcy?" She inquired weakly, and saw hurt flash through his eyes before he said "I think we are close enough for you to call me Will, darling."

"Where is my family?" She tried to ask, but barely a whisper came out.

"Jane is here. I will get her and the doctor." He said, before leaving quickly. So many thoughts were running through her head. Why was she in the hospital? Why was Darcy by her side? Why did she hurt all over? What happened since she went to bed last night?

"Ah Ms. Bennett, you gave us quite a scare. I am Dr. Walter, and I have been overseeing your case. I specialize in cases such as your but we can talk about that later. Let me do a quick exam and then I will explain to you what happened."

As he examined her, she learned that she had come in with some broken bones, some sort of head injury. He examined her sight, checked how the bones were healing, checked her pulse and vitals.

"Everything seems to be in order. Ms. Bennett, you were in a car accident with a drunk driver. You came in with a couple of broken ribs, which are now fully healed, a broken leg and arm, also healed and very bad head trauma, which we fixed. However, the swelling and bleeding in your brain caused you to fall into a coma."

She gasped. Her and Darcy must have left the bar while she was drunk that night and crashed the car.

"To make sure that you have not received any other brain damage from the surgery or from the coma we would like you to answer some questions." He took out a pad and paper. By now Jane and Charlie were in the room, lead by Darcy.

"Ok but can I get some water and some more pain killers or is that not allowed? She asked Dr. Walter.

"That's fine." He said and then paged a nurse. "What is you full name?"

"Elizabeth Samantha Bennett, but everyone calls me Lizzie or Liz." Her voice was still low but getting better.

"Simple answers will do just fine. Who are the other people in the room?"

"My sister Jane and her boyfriend, Charlie, and his friend William Darcy." She could see by the looks on the other's faces that she had gotten something wrong. _Oh… William is not his name it's Fitzwilliam. I'll apologize later. _She thought to herself.

"Can you list the names of your family members?"

"Mary, Kitty, Jane, and Lydia Bennett are my sisters and Franny and Sean Bennett are my parents."

"One last question; what is today's date?"

"If I was in a coma then it must be a different date than I'll remember."

"I understand that, but we would like the last date that you remember."

While she thought, a nurse came in and gave her more a glass of water. This gave her enough strength to continue. "It was probably Sunday, right? Let's see… that would make it September 16, 2007." A gasp was heard from everyone in the room. Darcy left abruptly and Charlie rushed after him.

"What's up with them?" she asked Jane.

"Will has been very worried for you. He's been here every day for the past two months and I guess you answering those questions wrong just made him feel worse. You know how he is with his emotions. He probably didn't want you to see his face." Jane said then looked at the doctor.

"If it's alright I would like to talk with your sister and husband if that's alright." Jane gave the doctor a look as she excuses herself. In a minute or two, Elizabeth was not paying close attention, sat down.

"Lizzie, its October now, which means that you should have given the date of at least the end of July, beginning of August not September. And its not 2007, but rather 2011." At this Elizabeth looked horrified. Jane was starting to cry with every word, knowing that it was as they had feared.

"Lizzie, you got in an accident on your way to dinner with Will. It was your anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"Lizzie, you and Darcy have been together officially for 4 years, and married for 3 of them."

"What?" was all she could say before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hey guys. Please tell me what you think and I will take those into consideration. I would like 5 reviews before I post again. Thanks,**

**Princess of Niight 2014**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1 Seriously

**Hey, so i figured i'll upload this and then i will upload the second part of the chapter after i write it but not until i get at least 5 individual reviews, just to let me know that people like it so far.**

* * *

"Ms. Bennett, Ms. Bennett" As Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, she heard a strange voice calling to her.

"Ah. Here she is. Welcome back Ms. Bennet. You gave us quite a scare when you fainted." Dr. Walter said as he looked at her chart. "I was told by…" He received a quick glance from Jane before continuing "Mr. Darcy that you don't have a history of feinting so we will have to run some tests. Since our last examine was concluded with some issues about the date we would like to get a Head CT and an MRI and we will take a little blood. Dr. Robinson will do that for you and then take you for the tests."

He gave a small nod before exiting the room. A small little blond woman, whom she assumed was Dr. Robinson, came in with a blood kit. "I'm just going to take a little blood and then I'll leave you with your family for a couple minutes. Your scans are not emergent." After her blood was taken and the petite doctor left the room, Lizzie looked around.

On one side of her now sat her sister Jane and behind her was Darcy's "friend Charlie. The only person missing was Darcy himself. "Where's Darcy?" she asked.

"Lizzie, Will left the room a few minutes ago when I advised him that that would be the best. You really hurt him not remembering him." Jane said.

"The thing is, all I can remember is that party that we went to and being drunk and…that's it." As she said this, Jane moved a little bit closer to her.

"Sweetie, even if you did lose your memory you will have to at least follow along with what I say as a lot of it will effect your recovery." She took a deep breath before she continued. "You are married to Fitzwilliam Darcy and live with him in a really nice apartment. When you leave this hospital you will be going back with him. I cannot take you home with me as Charlie and I don't have the room to take care of you and your apartment was sold a long time ago. I know this is a lot but you have to understand this."

"Bbut but I would never have married that arrogant jerk. He is so stuck up, only caring about his money…"

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Calm down please." Jane said as she moved to sit beside her sister and gently ran a hand from her head to her shoulder. "Lizzie, you have to accept this. The doctor does not want me to explain too much to you, he wants you to figure it out on your own but when you married him you signed a contract allowing him to be the one to choose your care. So if you fall into a coma again before you regain your memory, he will be the one to choose your care, not me or mama, but your husband."

"Janey please tell me that what your saying is not true."

"I'm sorry but I was the lawyer on the case. His aunt Catherine made you sign a prenup and while you were doing that you also signed the necessary legal forms to give him authority over your life. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it will be your situation for the time being."

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I was told that I must take Ms. Bennett for her tests now." She came in and unhooked the bed from its stands a wheeled it out of the room.

Once all of the tests were done, Lizzie was brought back to her room where Jane and Charlie were waiting. "Charlie, I'll see you at home." She gave him a quick kiss before he walked out.

"I see things worked out with Charlie." Jane sat down on the white sheets, scooting a little closer.

"Lizzie, I shouldn't be telling you this but I guess you will have to interact with us. Charlie and I were married just before you. We were gonna have a double but mum said no."

"Janey, please. I don't want to here this." To emphasize this she put both of her hands to her ears and hid her face.

"Liz you're going to have to deal with this soon." Jane sighed. "Lizzie, Darcy has more money that the fam does and I can't borrow that type of money from Charlie without a good reason. You will have to at least co-operate for that. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Jane," She sighs. "Can we please just drop this?"

"You go to sleep. I'll wake you before the doctors come so you can talk with Darcy." As she rose she gave Lizzie a look before leaving the room. As soon as Jane had left, Lizzie started to cry.

Darcy saw the hurt in her eyes. Was there marriage this painful for her? Or did she not like him this much before their marriage?

"Will, I'm sorry but she still cannot remember anything. I'm trying to get her to at least be civil with you but you must have done something in that last memory of hers to make her hate you."

"Thank you very much Jane. I will have to just woo her again or make her remember. This is very important." A tear escaped his eye, which he tried to hid but could not.

"She will remember. I promise, or at the very least the doctors will find out why she does not remember. It will be ok. You will have to give her time but it will eventually be ok. I would advise you though, that I will be calling my mother who will be really crazy. If you want to talk to her before that, please do so soon." Jane left without another word.

Darcy would pace for another two hours before he would see Elizabeth stir...

* * *

**So 5 individual reviews for this chapter. Then i will upload once i've written the rest. Thanks so much,**

**Princess of Niight 2011**


End file.
